Thomas, Nia, Lightning and the others save Ace/Rainforest Ambush/Free and Easy
This is how the rainforest ambush scene goes Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to the villains setting up some twitches to the bridge so that it will break by Thomas, Nia and the others when they cross it Chick Hicks: That should do it. Professor Z: Now, everybody hide. Ripslinger: They're coming from that direction far away. Nia and the others are puffing towards the bridge Ace: Anyone have a raincover by any chance? Um, I don't know, Ace. Yeah, I don't think so, but why did you ask? track sink a bit in the wet mud Ace: I mean I do like to get my paint well dry if I can. At least when I'm not driving. Thomas: Maybe we can make you a rain cover from leaves! (he laughs with Nia and the cars) Nia: That might not be such a good idea you know, Thomas. Wild animals like to take shelter under leaves. Ace doesn't like wild animals. Louise Nash: About as much as he doesn't like to get wet. frowns at this until the flatbed and the trucks tilt suddenly Ace and Trucks: Whoa! Thomas: What happened there? Nia: Don't ask me. I have no idea at all. Lightning McQueen: That's weird. the track sank again Everyone: Whoa! Truck: The track is moving! Truck: We're sinking! Nia: The ground is too wet and too soft. Hurry, Thomas! Push on! We must find solid ground or we'II get stuck! Trucks: Whoa! Ace: You heard what the trucks said! Come on, Nia! Work harder! Nia: Full steam together, Thomas! One, two, three! Ace: Go, go, go! and Nia strain to get the trucks to solid ground until they reach the bridge and the trucks and Ace sigh with relief Trucks: That was close. Truck 2: Nice going! Truck 3: Thank you. Mater: Dad-Gum! I haven't been that close to death since the incident in London. Chug: Man, that was way too close. We are not doing that again. the bridge collapsed behind the trucks and they start to move back towards the river, dragging Ace, Thomas, Nia and the cars with them Everyone: Aaaah! Ace: Oh, no! Oh, no! I don't like water either! Thomas: Nia! Nia: No! Lighting McQueen: This is not good! last truck starts to slip into the river. Thomas and Nia hold on and strains to get the trucks and themselves away from the bridge and to safety just as the bridge gives ways and collapses. They sigh with relief Thomas: Phew! Everyone okay back there? Nia: Yes, thanks. (pants) Dusty Crophopper: That was even closer than nearly crashing into a train. Ishani: Which Ripslinger told me to tell you to do. Trucks: (whimpered) Ace: Remind me, Thomas, never to travel as a passenger again. I feel a lot safer when it's me own wheels on the road. Nia: (laughs) Good thing you don't get scared, eh, Ace? Ace: I wasn't saying I was scared. Thomas: (laughs) Well, I definitely was. That was scary. Nia: Yes, it was. But we managed to make it. Finn McMissile: And that's how I like to start the day. You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead. Sparky: Exactly what Skipper used to say. Skipper Riley: Yep. No doubt about... seeing something Look out! Nia and Ace spot Fred Pacer, Tyler Gremlin and Petrov Trunkov in front of them, moving towards them Thomas: Finn, what do we do? Finn McMissile: Biff em! Thomas: But I'll crush them! Ace: Just do as he said, Thomas! rammed the lemons out of his way and they landed unharmed Tyler Gremlin: Get back here you little puffballs! Petrov Trunkov: They're getting away! Fred Pacer: Tyler, Petrov get them! chase them Smokey: These guys ain't goin' down with just one shot! We need to keep fighting! Maru: You heard the Hudson Hornet's old crewchief! battles Ivan and a few lemons. Red sprays a few lemons with his hose. Chug sprays oil on a few Hugos. The three lemons are laying on their sides by the battle and the heroes win and move on Dottie: That was close! Rita: It sure was. Nia: We're a good team, eh? Aren't we, Thomas? Ace: That's not what I was trying to say. How can I put this? song Free and Easy starts playing Ace: Well I know you've taken on a plateful : So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful : You know I set my pride aside to let you take me on this ride : But I could not get used to being your caboose : Cause I still like to decide : Where I go, as well as when : If I'm ever coming back again : What matters most to me is living life completely : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : So I thank you for acting on the double : And also, for taking so much trouble! : By inviting me along, but to me this all feels wrong : It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track : Cause it's not where I belong! : Set me on the road again : Let me feel my tires spin : Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : train stop at a red signal. Carlos puffs backwards to face them : Carlos: Hello! Where are you going? : Ace: Wherever I want to, mate. I'm a free spirit. I follow the sun. : signal went green and they went on their way again :: Give me my Independence Day, oh :: No one in my face or in my way :: When it's time for me to fly :: Don't expect a long goodbye, no! :: Cause I'm free, free and easy :: (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :: Free, free and easy :: (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :: Free, free and easy :: (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :: Free, free and easy :: (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :: Free and easy in my soul :: That's the only way I roll! song ends as Cruz stares at Ace dreamily Cruz Ramirez: Super awesome. Nia: Ooh, I think someone's got a crush on someone. Lighting McQueen: That's exactly what I told her. Dusty Crophopper: Yep. Nia: I'm not sure about this though, seeing that Ace seems to be not understanding Cruz's friendship and decisions. Neither of us' friendship and decisions. Dottie: Hmmm. You are smart, Nia. scene changes to Rio at night where The Fat Controller shows Thomas' picture to a Brazilian diesel Brazilian Diesel: Yes, yes. I saw this engine. He was the one taking the coffee to San Francisco. The Fat Controller: (shouts in shock) San Francisco?! Brazilian Diesel: That's what I just said. The Fat Controller: (sighs) Huh? Oh. a group of people swap his orange hat and put a headdress on his head and force him into their dancing Man: Party, party, party! diesel starts dancing to the music. The Fat Controller saw a poster of an airplane and grins, getting an idea The Fat Controller: Hmm. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts